Peacock
Summary Peacock (JP: ピーコック) (Named Patricia Watson) is a cyborg who was turned into an Anti-Skullgirl biomechanical weapon by Dr. Avian. Her arsenal consists of her "gang", which includes the Avery Unit, Andy Anvil, Tommy Ten-Tons, George Bomb and Lonesome Lenny. Power and Stats Tier: 4-C Name: Patricia "Peacock" Watson Age: 13 Height: 4' 6" Weight: 94 lbs./Varies Gender: Female Origin: Skullgirls Classification: Cyborg, Anti-Skullgirl biomechanical weapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technorganic Physiology (Is a cyborg.), Cartoon Mimicry, Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Weird Defense, Electronic Eyes, Hammerspace, Shapeshifting Weaponry, Summoning (Via Summoning Whistle.), Summon Infusion, Enhanced Vision (Can see in multiple directions simultaneously.), Explosion Manipulation (Via Bombs.), Energy Projection, Flight, 4th Wall Awareness, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Counter, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Body Control (Can manipulate her weight at will.), Imaginary Constructs (Can create sentient beings with just her imagination.), Cartoon Creature Creation (Has various cartoony cronies, including an anthropomorphic anvil and a seemingly limitless army of walking bombs.), Cartoon Constructs, Some Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Star Level (Was able to beat Marie, She was built to beat the Skullgirl, comparable with Annie.) Speed: Unknown, at least Hypersonic (Can outrun explosions.) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Able to lift Lonesome Lenny.) Striking Strength: Steller Durability: Star Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Hundreds of meters with lasers and other attacks Intelligence: Above Average (She's highly skilled in combat and is able to create sentient beings using just her imagination, but she is also insane, concerning cartoons watched and memorized every cartoon ever.) Weaknesses: Childish and Arrogant. Others Standard Equipment: Bulletproof dress and hat, Avery Unit, Andy Anvil, Summoning Whistle, Tommy Ten-Tons, George Bomb Lonesome Lenny, Gang of cartoon goons, Two Parasites, Laser Eyes, lots of swords, bombs, and weapons. Notable Attacks/Technique: |-|Parasites= *'The Argus System': One of Peacock’s two Synthetic Parasites, the Argus System is a pair of arms for Peacock’s use. Each arm has three eyes, as well as dozens of other eyes she keeps around herself, allowing Peacock to see in multiple directions simultaneously as well as to use them as devastating weapons, including popping them out as blunt objects and transforming into daggers, though the eyes' trademark weapon is the powerful Z-Rays they fire from their pupils. She can call all her eyes to form a tail feather turret of lasers on her back, but none of that compares to her ultimate weapon, the super powerful destructive force known as the Theonite Cannon. *'The Avery Unit': The second of Peacock's Synthetic Parasites, the Avery Unit gives Peacock the ability to bend space and gives her access to an entire arsenal of weaponry. However, Peacock's compatibility with the Avery Unit is so great that she is able to bend not only space, but other aspects of reality to her will, allowing her to create living beings to act as her henchman just by thinking it. Unlike many other Synthetic Parasites, the Avery Unit has artificial intelligence. Avery serves as a direct connection between Peacock and the Murder-Go-Round, allowing her any of her weapons at any time. Additionally Avery is willing to fight himself, from operating the Theonite Cannon to jumping out and slashing with his weapons of choice, two razor sharp knives that can penetrate steel. |-|Normals= *'Poke!': Can literally pokes her opponent. *'Stuff 'n Puff': Can brands her opponent with her cigar, then takes a drag and blows smoke in their face. *'Hammer for the Worms': Can swings a mallet in front of her, then returns it to the convenience of her eye socket. *'Pie Splat': Can capable of gives her opponent a taste of coconut whipped-cream pie. *'The Eyes of Tomorrow': Her eyes of Argus thrust forward like daggers. *'The Bear Trap of Sevelle': Can spits out her metal jaws. *'Screwball Cannon': Can swings a heavy portable cannon in front of her. Her cigar lights the fuse for the cannon, which subsequently fires off a cannonball. If she is close range to the opponent, the swing of the cannon counts as an additional hit. *'Red Hot Buckshot': Can politely tips her hat, revealing Avery underneath, who not-so-politely empties a shotgun in front of Peacock. *'Robo with a Shotgun': Can pulls out a shotgun and fires in front of her, sending her and any opponents caught in the buckshot flying backwards. *'Pop Eye': Peacock pushes one of her Eyes of Argus and jabs her opponent. *'Curb Your Shoe': Avery appears under Peacock's hat and kicks forward with Kuribo's Shoe. *'How to Handle a Chainsaw': Can takes off her hat, revealing Avery who attacks with a chainsaw. *'Springboard Panic': Can stomps the floor, loosening a floorboard that launches her opponent with a gloved fist. *'Ant Wasted': Can spies a tiny ant scurrying on the ground, and wastes no time frying it with one of her Eyes of Argus. The ant can and will be spared if attack is canceled in time. *'Nice Booby Trap': Can pulls her hat down over her head and shoves her face through a portable hole. Her face appears at a variable distance from the floor in front of her. *'Kick the Football, Peacock!': Avery appears in front of Peacock with a football on his head. Peacock attempts to kick the football, only to have Avery pull it away at the last moment, causing Peacock's foot to instead slam into the next closest thing. *'Banjo Trouble': Can plays a wicked banjo solo and goes into a knee slide, bringing her opponent to their knees in awe. *'Buzzin' Buzzard': Can boots Avery out of her hat, who starts to wildly brandish knives around him until he hits the ground. If Peacock is in close range to her opponent, the kick will count as an additional hit. |-|Throws= *'Burlap Beatdown': Can throws the opponent in a burlap sack and proceeds to stomp on them, with the last hit freeing the opponent. *'Big Ball of Violence': Can pulls the opponent into a cartoon smoke bubble and beats them up. |-|Specials= *'George's Day Out': Can tosses a George bomb that waddles across the screen at slow speed. *'Boxcar George': Can points at her opponent as a George bomb in a tiny car comes from behind her and races across the screen at medium speed. *'George at the Air Show': Can engages in Semaphore as a George bomb in a tiny airplane flies in from the top of the screen behind her. The plane flies in a downward arc, crashing to the ground just before the opposite edge of the screen. *'The Hole Idea': Can falls down into a portable hole, popping back up in a location. **'Fire in the Hole!': Can feigns her Hole Idea move, instead pops right back where she was standing and drops a George bomb on her opponent's position. *'Hi Hi Birdie': Can taunts her opponent for being weak. Using a fully charged Shadow of Impending Doom after performing a taunt will result in dropping a Tenrai Ha instead of a standard Level 3 object. *'Bang!': Can shoots a mostly harmless flag from her revolver. Attack causes Stagger to grounded enemies. *'BANG!': Can shoots a mostly harmful blade from her revolver. Has a large hitbox, knocks back enemy. *'BANG! BANG! BANG!': Can pulls out her revolver and shoots the opponent three times. *'Shadow of Impending Doom': A random object drops down from the sky and hits the opponent in an overhead attack. LP drops the object at a set distance from Peacock. MP drops the object at the same distance as LP, but will track the opponent if it locks on. HP drops the object at least half a screen away from Peacock, but will lock on to the opponent at any distance farther away than half screen. Holding down the punch button charges the attack; Level 2 deals twice as much damage and is reached after two seconds, Level 3 deals twice as much damage as Level 2 and is reached after three additional seconds. If a taunt is used prior to inputting a fully charged Shadow of Impending Doom the object dropped will be a Tenrai Ha instead of a standard Level 3 object. Any number of moves can be used prior without negating the effect of the Tenrai Ha summon. After dropping a Tenrai Ha another cannot be summoned afterwards unless you taunt again. |-|Blockbusters= *'Argus Agony': Can fires a continuous laser beam from her hat, then fires individual laser bolts from her Eyes of Argus. Laser beam penetrates all objects. *'Lonesome Lenny': Can plants an enormous Lenny bomb. Lenny's fuse lasts 5 seconds, which can be shortened by attacking it. Lenny will also detonate immediately after Peacock exits Argus Agony, if he was hit by the laser during the attack. Detonates in a large area, causing large chip damage on block. *'Goodfellas': Can shoves her opponent into a burlap sack, then calls her buddies to stomp down on them in unison. A small George bomb joins in and beats down on the sack with a baseball bat before Peacock flicks away a spent cigar at the George bomb, blowing up the sack in a great explosion. Very high damage, even without multiplier. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Skullgirls Category:Tier 4 Category:Female Category:Netural Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators